Lei Xiang
Lei Xiang is the main protagonist of the series. He is the youngest son of King Beamon of the Beast Race and the Sixth Princess Ling Ling of Humans, which makes him a quarter beast and half man. He is also a quarter demon since his grandmother is a member of the Demon royal family. 'Appearance' His appearance is not that special. The only things special in his appearance are his green hair. He is said to be ugly by some of the nurses (in comparison to Feng wen). 'Personality' Lei Xiang is not a bright child and an airhead. He is also very goofy. He cares about others and doesn't like injustice. He wants for there to be peace in the world between Humans, demons and beasts. 'History' Lei Xiang when young was bullied because he was the weakest son of his father. Because of this, he never tried to train diligently. He had a soft side for his mother and wanted to be with her but because his mother had a traumatic experience with beastmen she never truly could act as a mother to him even if she wanted to. He gradually visited his grandmother and enjoyed eating her roasted chicken, curry,etc and his grandmother also loved him a lot. One day when they were discussing about what to eat later that night, the alarm went off because a spy had infiltrated, the grandmother told Lei Xiang to go inside the house as it is not safe but soon as he was going towards the house he heard his grandmother being taken by the person who infiltrated, he tried to save his grandmother but because of his powerlessness, he was kicked back by the person. Soon after his dad and soldiers came to find the grandmother being taken by the person. The person said that this grandmother is your king's mother, surely you wouldn't want me to kill her. Lei Xiang begged his father to save the grandmother but then his father laughed and said that taking her hostage won't do anything as she is just a washed up old hag. The grandmother felt embarrassment and said that he should not have said that in front of Lei Xiang. Lei Xiang was shocked by his father's response. The person who infiltrated panicked and stabbed Lei Xiang's grandmother before running away. The king and his soldiers ran after the person without caring about the grandmother. When the grandmother was laying on the floor with blood coming out of her, Lei Xiang was crying for her. The grandmother said that do not cry and you have to be stronger. Lei Xiang promised his grandmother that he would definitely become stronger and would not cry. Soon the grandmother passed away, but before passing away she gave Lei Xiang a scroll demonic arts which she acquired as she was a royal in the demon kingdom. Lei Xiang took the scroll. After the grandmother passed away, Lei Xiang became furious and went into berserk mode. He ran after the person who killed his grandmother and killed him. 'Abilities' Celestial Thunder Equipment Mad God Arts Berserk Mode appears in Chapter 26. Demonic Arts Magical Capabilities two-winged fallen angel modus Weapons The Treasured Blade Midnight. Appears in Chapter 25. 'Relationships' Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Beast Category:Demon